1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to providing electrical terminal-cleaning systems. More particularly, this invention provides a system for the cleaning of male and female terminals comprised within trailer electrical connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trailer electrical connectors carry the power to illuminate the trailer lights, charge auxiliary batteries, activate braking systems, etc. Such trailer electrical connectors generally comprise substantially round body connectors having a plurality of individual electrical terminals therein. Such electrical connectors comprise male and female electrical terminals that are preferably designed to mate with one another, thus, forming a low resistance path for electrical current flow. However, due to the exposure of such trailer electrical connectors to the elements, the male and female electrical terminals often become covered in dirt or corrosion that will prevent a satisfactory electrical contact between the male and female electrical terminals. Therefore, it is a common sight to see owners and operators of trailers scrapping at the male and female electrical terminals with a pocket knife, or some other make-shift tool, in an attempt to remove dirt or corrosion in order to reestablish satisfactory electrical contact.
In the prior art, devices for the cleaning of trailer electrical connectors are available, but such systems have drawbacks. For example, the xe2x80x9cDevice For Cleaning Electrical Systemsxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,892, by Ross, shows a terminal-cleaning device. However, the Ross terminal-cleaning device features a plurality of brushes all permanently and integrally arranged upon the terminal-cleaning device, i.e., a first set of brushes is designed to clean a specific number and configuration of female terminals integral to a female trailer electrical connector. The specific arrangement of the first set of brushes comprises seven brushes specifically arranged to be inserted into a female trailer connector having seven female terminals in the same specific arrangement as the first set of brushes upon the terminal-cleaning device. Consequently, when the first set of brushes is inserted into a female trailer connector having seven female terminals, only linear movement parallel to the longitudinal axis of the female terminals is possible. Thus, this prior art terminal-cleaning device cannot be used to clean other trailer electrical connectors having a different female terminal configuration. Additionally, the plural arrangement of brushes only allows for axial linear movement, rather than both axial linear and axial rotational cleaning motion. Thus, it is possible that a complete cleaning of a female terminal will not occur.
The terminal-cleaning device further features a second set of brushes having an arrangement and configuration of a plurality of brushes configured to surround the male terminals of the analogous configuration as the seven female terminals. Again, such an arrangement is only suitable for linear axial movement, and only then to clean a male trailer electrical connector having seven male terminals in the same specific arrangement as the second set of brushes.
An additional problem with this terminal-cleaning device is that if any electrical power is present on any of the male or female terminals, the brushes and/or terminal-cleaning device could cause a short circuit within the electrical system of the trailer or the towing vehicle.
Further known prior art is the xe2x80x9cElectrical Terminal-cleaning Devicexe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,294, by Halverson. The Halverson device features a plurality of various sized brushes for the cleaning of female electrical terminal connectors. The various sized brushes are all hingably coupled to a folding case, allowing a single brush to be accessed for the cleaning of an applicable sized female terminal upon a trailer electrical connector. However, this electrical terminal-cleaning device only features a single rigid cylinder for the cleaning of male terminals. Such a rigid cylinder having no resilience to it is constrained in the cleaning action that can be brought to bear upon a male electrical terminal and is also only potentially suited for a single-sized male electrical terminal.
An additional drawback of both of the prior art terminal-cleaning devices is that neither comprises a sealed unit. Thus, debris, such as dirt, scale, oil, road-tar, etc., clinging to the brushes or rigid cylinder, may drop from the cleaning device while being carried in a pocket and cause soiling of the user""s clothes. Further yet, an additional drawback of both of the prior art terminal-cleaning devices is that neither device comprises a very small compact device adapted to be easily carried in a shirt pocket.
Therefore, a need exists for a trailer electrical connector cleaning system that is usable with different trailer electrical connectors having different arrangements and configurations of electrical terminals. Another need exists for a trailer electrical connector cleaning system that allows both linear axial and rotational axial cleaning movements. A further need exists for a trailer electrical connector cleaning system that will not cause short-circuiting between the electrical terminals of a trailer connector plug or jack. Yet another need exists for a trailer electrical connector cleaning system that provides a resilient male electrical terminal-cleaning element. Yet a further need exists for a trailer electrical connector cleaning system that features a closed or sealed carrying position that will not drop debris clinging to the cleaning elements into the pockets of the user""s clothing. Additionally, another need exists for a trailer electrical connector cleaning system that is very small, compact, and adapted to be easily carried in a shirt pocket.
A primary object and feature of the present invention is to fulfill the above-mentioned needs by providing a trailer electrical connector cleaning system that is usable with different trailer electrical connectors having different arrangements and configurations of electrical terminals. Another primary object and feature of the present invention is to provide such a trailer electrical connector cleaning system that allows both linear axial and rotational axial cleaning movements. A further primary object and feature of the present invention is to provide such a trailer electrical connector cleaning system that will not cause short-circuiting between the electrical terminals of a trailer connector plug or jack. Yet another primary object and feature of the present invention is to provide such a trailer electrical connector cleaning system that provides a resilient electrical terminal-cleaning element. Yet a further primary object and feature of the present invention is to provide such a trailer electrical connector cleaning system that features a closed or sealed carrying position to prevent debris clinging to the cleaning elements from dropping into the pockets of the user""s clothing. Additionally, another primary object and feature of the present invention is to provide such a trailer electrical connector cleaning system that is very small, compact, and adapted to be easily carried in a shirt pocket. Other objects and features of this invention will become apparent with reference to the following invention descriptions.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, this invention provides a trailer-electrical-connector cleaning system comprising: at least one cleaning structure arranged to enable an axial linear and axial rotational cleaning motion to be applied to a trailer-electrical-connector electrical terminal; and at least one enclosing structure arranged to enable enclosing such at least one cleaning structure in such manner as to substantially isolate such at least one cleaning structure from an environment outside such at least one enclosing structure. This invention further provides such a system comprising at least one second cleaning structure, having an opposite mating structure than such cleaning structure, arranged to enable an axial linear and axial rotational cleaning motion to be applied to a second electrical terminal. It also provides such a system wherein such at least one second cleaning structure comprises a brush cleaning element structured and arranged to enable cleaning of female electrical terminals. Plus it provides such a system wherein such brush cleaning element comprises bristle material comprised of steel. In addition it provides such a system wherein such steel comprises stainless steel. Furthermore, this invention provides such a system further comprising a pocket clip, coupled to such at least one enclosing structure, arranged to couple such at least one enclosing structure to a pocket. Still further it provides such a system wherein such at least one cleaning structure comprises a helical cleaning element structured and arranged to enable cleaning of male electrical terminals, and it also provides such a system wherein such helical cleaning element comprises steel. Additionally, it provides such a system wherein such steel comprises stainless steel. This invention also provides such a system wherein such helical cleaning element comprises an abrasive surface. And it further provides such a system wherein such at least one cleaning structure comprises a helical cleaning element structured and arranged to enable cleaning of female electrical terminals. It also provides such a system wherein such helical cleaning element comprises steel, and it further provides such a system wherein such steel comprises stainless steel, and even further wherein such helical cleaning element comprises an abrasive surface. This invention also provides such a system wherein: such at least one enclosing structure comprises a single substantially-tubular member; and frictional coupling of such at least one cleaning structure and such at least one second cleaning structure to such single substantially-tubular member enables enclosing such at least one cleaning structure and such at least one second cleaning structure in such manner as to substantially isolate such cleaning structures from an environment outside such at least one enclosing structure. Additionally, this invention provides such a system wherein: such at least one enclosing structure comprises two substantially-tubular members; and frictional coupling of such at least one cleaning structure and such at least one second cleaning structure to such two substantially-tubular members enables enclosing such at least one cleaning structure and such at least one second cleaning structure in such manner as to substantially isolate such cleaning structures from an environment outside such at least one enclosing structure.
In addition, this invention provides, in accordance with a preferred embodiment thereof, an electrical connector cleaning system for cleaning electrical terminals of hard-metal, low-amperage vehicle electrical connectors. Such an invention comprises: at least one cleaning structure arranged to enable an axial linear and axial rotational cleaning motion to be applied to an electrical terminal; and at least one second cleaning structure, having an opposite mating structure than such at least one cleaning structure, arranged to enable an axial linear and axial rotational cleaning motion to be applied to a second electrical terminal. Such an invention further provides such a system wherein such at least one second cleaning structure comprises a brush cleaning element structured and arranged to enable cleaning of female electrical terminals. Also, it provides such a system wherein such brush cleaning element comprises bristle material comprised of steel, and even further wherein such steel comprises stainless steel. Additionally, this invention provides such a system wherein such at least one cleaning structure comprises a helical cleaning element structured and arranged to enable cleaning of male electrical terminals. This invention also provides such a system wherein such helical cleaning element comprises steel, and further it provides such a system wherein such steel comprises stainless steel. It also provides such a system wherein such helical cleaning element comprises an abrasive surface. The invention also provides such a system wherein such at least one cleaning structure comprises a helical cleaning element structured and arranged to enable cleaning of female electrical terminals. Also, it provides such a system wherein such helical cleaning element comprises steel, and it also provides such a system wherein such steel comprises stainless steel. This invention also provides such a system wherein such helical cleaning element comprises an abrasive surface.
Additionally still, this invention provides, in accordance with another preferred embodiment thereof, an electrical connector cleaning system for non-lead, low-amperage, electrical terminals comprising: at least one cleaning structure arranged to enable an axial linear and axial rotational cleaning motion to be applied to the electrical terminals; and wherein such at least one cleaning structure comprises a helical cleaning element structured and arranged to clean the electrical terminals. It also provides such a system wherein such helical cleaning element comprises steel, and even further it provides such a system wherein such steel comprises stainless steel. Moreover, it provides such a system wherein such steel comprises an abrasive surface. The invention also provides such a system comprising at least one enclosing structure, wherein: such at least one enclosing structure comprises a single substantially-tubular member; and frictional coupling of such at least one cleaning structure to such single substantially-tubular member enables enclosing such at least one cleaning structure in such manner as to substantially isolate such cleaning structure from an environment outside such at least one enclosing structure. It further provides such an invention further comprising a pocket clip coupled to such at least one enclosing structure arranged to couple such at least one enclosing structure to a pocket. And it also provides such a system wherein such helical cleaning element comprises a sharp edge upon inner circumferential edges of such helical cleaning element structured and arranged to assist cleaning of electrical terminals of male design. And, it also provides such a system wherein such helical cleaning element comprises a sharp edge upon outer circumferential edges of such helical cleaning element structured and arranged to assist cleaning of electrical terminals of female design.